X Trek
by Alan Hickerson
Summary: Crossover: Two prisoners identities trigger action on the X Files. Their names: Scott and Checkov.


X-TREK

"These are the details: A UFO was seen near Battery park in San Fransico. A Professor Scott sold secret formulas to a government contractor. A Russian infiltrated a secure Naval installation, was interrogated, was injured during an escape attempt, was in a coma, made a miraculus recovery and madegood his escape. Under interrogation he claimed to be some sort of officer in an intersteller federation.

Two humpback whales disappeared. A cetecean marine biologist went missing. A Japanese whaling boat reported seeing a UFO.

All of these things happened within a two day period in 1984." said Fox Mulder.

"So what does that have to do with the Sheriff's office in Ashland, Ohio?", asked Agent Dana Scully.

"Sheriff Overholter has a Mr. Scott in a holding cell right next to a Mr. Chekov. Their Id's came on to my desk when the Sheriff sent in their pictures. The NCIC report directed the inquiry to the X files." said Fox.

The car came to a stop in the city parking lot across the street from the Sheriff's office. It was about 40 yards wide and three stories high. Fox could see the inmates walking in the 2000 square foot exersize yard. Fox looked closely to watch the behavior of the prisoners and identify the two suspects.

As he turned around after locking the car door, he stepped on a road apple. It's pungent odor assailled his nostrils as he sneered at the Amish buggy with it's horse tied to the rail. The near black horse was sweating profusely in the 90 plus degree heat. Fox noticed the ugly Amish women staring at him, and grimaced at them.

As Scully walked with Fox across the street chuckling to herself, one woman turned to the other and said, "Well Jim, it seems our disguise is working, but if I sit here any longer, I'll melt.".

The other woman responded, "Your right! Bones! I sure wish Spock was here, he would be right at home in this heat. What a time to be called to earth by his father. Sometimes, like now, I can't wait to retire."

"Yeah! In ten months we'll be free, You're not going to recall me again are you?" asked Bones.

"Who knows, with Praxas gone, We may be knee deep in Klingons this time next year. You may be needed. Kirk to Enterprise! Two to beam up." The two star fleet officers shimmered out of existence. The horse snorted it's frustration at abandonment.

"Well, Professor Scott, what can you tell us about Transparent Aluminun?", asked Mulder.

"Lightweight, material used in the construction of sss... er! I don't know.", said Scotty.

"Were you about to say Saucers? As in Flying Saucers? Mr. Scott?", chided Fox.

"Saucers, what do you know about saucers Agent Mulder?", asked Mr. Scott.

"I'll ask the questions if you don't mind. Now, I have you identified as a Professor Scott, a suspected foreign agent who sold a 'secret' formula for transparent aluminum to one of our contractors in 1984. Now isn't that you?", asked Mulder in a freindly tone intended to lull the suspect into confessing.

"That was just for the whales...", said Scotty.

"So you went to California, bargained for these metal panels, and used them to capture the two whales? How did you get them aboard your ship?", asked Fox.

"I transported them. I mean, I don't know what you're talking about.", claimed Scott.

"So where is your ship now?", queried Mulder.

"Which one?", asked Scott.

He received the answer, "The one that you took the whales with? Are there more that you have?"

Scott answered, "At the bottom of San Fransisco Bay. No! Just the one ship."

"Yes, Agent Scully, my name is Pavel Chekov. My service number is 23224343425. I am a Lt. Commander with the fleet.", said Chekov.

"The question is 'whose' fleet Commander Chekov?", asked Dana.

"Star Fleet." claimed Chekov.

"And exactly what is this 'star fleet'?", asked Scully.

"You wouldn't beleive me if I told you." said Chekov.

"Where were you born?", asked Scully.

"Near Moscow.", replied Chekov.

"What do you know about a Professor Scott?", asked Agent Scully.

"Mr. Scott is our Chief E..., I don't know any 'Professor Scott'." claimed Chekov.

"Is Mr. Scott an officer too?", asked Scully.

"Yes." stated Chekov.

"How did you escape from the hospital in San Fransisco?", asked Scully.

"My name is Pavel Chekov, my service number is...", repeated Chekov.

"So why can't we just beam them up now?", asked Lt. Uhura. She had asked the question of the assembled officers around the conference table.

Captain James Kirk answered, "Because the normal time line has them being fully questioned by the FBI, they were always here, Scotty and Chekov had always taken the measurements, and they had always fallen into the Guardian, and I guess we were always sent to stop them from killing Agent Scully. But if we don't stop them our future will disappear and be replaced by that other one. The one where Klingon rules the galaxy."

"But how can that be?" asked Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Well the computer models show that after Scully's death, Agent Mulder redoubles his effort to prove that the government is hiding information and in about 18 month's Mulder executes an engineer by the name of LaForge.

LaForge'sson that hasn't been born yet helps develop the field damping technology that the Enterprise uses in order to withstand temporal and solar fluxes.

Without that technology, most of the world was destroyed during the third world war. Including Zephram Cochrane and all the technology he created. When the Klingons showed up in 2200, there were not many people left.

The only reason, we have information about the original time line was because we were inside the envelope generated by the Guardian of Forever. Somehow we have to enable the escape without the car crash that kills Agent Scully.

We couldn't have asked Mr. Spock because he wasn't with us and doesn't exist in that other future. It's up to us. I think Commander Sagan's idea is the most practical. We transport all three at the same time, just before the crash and then send Agent Scully back to the wreckage area.

Dr. McCoy and Commander Sagan will time the transporter and I will be on hand here to coordinate the plan. Mr. Scott is expected to make good his escape in twenty two minutes and we must be ready." explained Captain Kirk.

Later, Mr. Scott asked for a drink of water. When Agent Mulder returned, Scotty bashed him with the chair. He reached the closing door before it locked, and slipped into the hall. He knocked upon the next door and when Scully opened it he grabbed her and used her to make his escape out the side door of the jail. The three people walked past the sheriff deputy's desk and out to the parking lot. Chekov got into the driver's side of the squad car and spoke into the steering wheel, "Intersection of state route 30 and state route 89!".

Scotty realized Chekov's mistake and complained, "Chekov scoot over, let me drive. Sorry Lass! I hope I didn't hurt you. We have to go now! Live long and prosper!". Scotty threw Scully's pistol into the back seat, reached for the gear shift, and punched the accelerator. The Ashland County cruiser bound over the cement sidewalk and onto the street. Turned east and headed through town.

Mulder came around the corner and rushed up to Dana. "Scully are you okay? Yes? Okay, let's go get them." ordered Mulder as they crossed the street to the FBI vehicle. They got in and followed the squad car.

The very pretty Amish girl spoke into her clothing, "Sagan to Enterprise, Mulder and Scully are in the same car."

Kirk answered, "That's probably why Mulder got so hyper after Scully died, He was driving. Okay, the plan will now be to beam all six of you at once. Energize!"

Commander Sagan disappeared from the Amish buggy and reappearred next to Dr. McCoy along the side of the road by a group of trees. She brought him up to speed on the new plan. McCoy unfurled the UFP banner and waited.

The squad car with Scotty and Chekov came down the straight road before the turn. When he saw the UFP banner, Scotty stopped the car in the middle of the road. He and Pavel began to get out of the car when Scully and Mulder came down the straight road and swerved to miss them. McCoy screamed, "Energize!".

When they reassembled back on the transporter pad, Agent Mulder pulled his gun. "FBI, freeze! Scully are you okay?".

Dana responded, "Fine Mulder, where are we?"

Mulder quipped, "Were either in the waiting room outside the pearly gates, dreaming, or in a secret government building. I am not sure which one. There are two amish women here. That's a good sign. Maybe, that guy is St.Peter. Hey, what is your name?"

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise! I am Captain James T. Kirk, you already know Commander Scott, Commander Chekov, and this is the Ship's Medical Officer Dr. McCoy and Security Lt. Sagan. It was Lt. Sagan's idea to bring you here and save you from the fatal car crash. Agent Scully's death would have completely changed the future of earth. I can tell you all this because nobody down on earth will ever beleive you." explained Kirk.

"Wait, we're on the aircraft carrier Enterprise, or the space shuttle?" asked Dana.

"Starship." explained Scotty. "We are from the future."

"Bullshit!" said Mulder and pulled the trigger of his issued weapon. It was pointed at the ceiling. The steel jacketted bullet raced upwards, passing through two bulkheads before punching through the duraluminum skin of the Enterprise. The air started to whistle out of the Transporter room and he looked around sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I'll take that sir." said Lt. Sagan. "I'll see if engineering can duplicate that bullet.".

The computer came over the intercom, and reported the hull breach, the repair and the stabilization of the life support systems. Dana said, "So Captain Kirk, what is your plan?"

"Doctor McCoy will give you a mild sedative and we will return you to the crash site. Hopefully, you'll both soon realize that this was all just a traumatic experience and go on with your lives." claimed Kirk.

"We on the other hand are going back to the twenty third century and get to retire in a few months." said Bones.

"Wait a minute, if you are from the future, then who are the Aliens?", asked Mulder.

"Which alien's would that be?" asked Chekov.

"Mulder's sister was abducted when she was a little girl. He thinks that she was taken by space aliens." explained Scully.

"Abducted, that was probably orion pirates, bipedal sort of greenish people, very much into slave labor." said Scotty.

"Orion, like in the constellation?" asked Mulder.

"Yes!", said Captain Kirk, "That's their home group of stars."

"But that's light years away!" said Scully.

"Right next door really!" said Scotty.

"Can we see the rest of the Enterprise?" asked Dana.

"No, the visual immagery would cause you more doubts when you are returned home. You need to accept this as a shared traumatic experience, and even though you will both remember being here and not doubt each other, you won't have one shred of proof." explained Dr. McCoy. "I have already sedated you and when Lt. Sagan returns with your gun, we'll send you back."

"Also Agent Scully, when your little boy is born remember to name him William", said Lt. Sagan when she handed Mulder back his gun. She stepped back and stated, "Energize!".

The siren woke Dana up. She saw the badge and read Jeromesville volunteer fire department rescue. "Where is Mulder?", she asked. The paramedic looked down and said, "He is in the other squad, your lucky that you were sitting on your belts, you got thrown clear, otherwise you would be dead now."

Later at the Samaritan Hospital, Mulder asked Dana what she remembered. She told him and then explained that it was all trauma hysteria. He explained what he remembered and then said, "Orion Pirates, see Scully I told you so." He took an empty shell casing from his pants pocket and held it to Scully's nose the sharp odor of cordite assailed her. "And my weapon is still fully loaded. I really don't think I'll be in the wrong if I go around chasing little green space men now, will I?"

Dana looked up, "We'll see!"


End file.
